Changing and Moving on
by TheBlueRosePrincess
Summary: After killing Naraku Kagome and Inuyasha's blood mix how will Kagome adjust and will she find
1. The Battle

**Hey everybody I notice that I have been getting a lot of view on m other stories but no reviews so for now on I have to get at least 5 reviews to get another chapter.**

**Inuyasha: you bitch that's torture to all my fans.**

**Me: so**

**Inuyasha: starts running to me**

**Me: FLUFFY**

**Sesshomaru: punches Inuyasha**

**Sesshomaru: you will not hurt her**

**Me: thanks Fluffy**

**Sesshomaru: so I am going to be in this story right**

**Me: of crouse Fluffy**

**Sesshomaru: good**

**Me: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 1 The final battle**

Wind scar Inuyasha yelled while Kagome shoot an arrow. This is it the final battle but Naraku block it and slash both Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha Kagome ran a caught Inuyasha before he fell. Kagome used here miko powers to heal. But when Kagome was healing Inuyasha his and her blood mixed when she was done healing Inuyasha slowly opened his realizing what happened. He stood up and run towards Naraku. Kagome was confused but shrugged it off. Together Inuyasha with his wind scar and Kagome's arrows they defeated Naraku. When all the smoke was gone they finally saw the battle Field. black skies and a dirt Kagome turned to her Friends they were all smiling. When she saw Inuasha he was on the ground holding a dying Kikyo. Kikyo he whispered I don't want you to go he cried. Kagome grab the untainted jewel. I wish that Kikyo was alive and that the jewel be destroyed. A light surround Kikyo and when the light died she was human. Inuasha's eyes widen as he turned to Kagome . Thank you Kagome he said then turned back to see Kikyo's eyes open. Kikyo would you be my mate Kikyo nodded and Inuyasha bit Kikyo in the neck. Everyone gasps but Kagome. She felt anger and happiness for both of them. Then something snap.


	2. Changed and ran away

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. You kept your part of the deal now I'm gonna do mine.**

'Hello' = talking

**Hello **= beast talking

_Hello = thinking_

Something snapped inside Kagome she started feeling pain all over her body. She screamed so loud it got everybody attention. 'Kagome' Sango called out. Kagome turned to Sango. 'H-help m-m-me' she cried out. Light started forming around her and everyone started starting watching her in shock. Kagome stated to relax like the light was washing away the pain. Once the light started to fade there stood Kagome with red eyes, long black hair with sliver streaks, a black tail and dog ears with sliver on the tips. Her beast took over her. **NO NO NO he mate dead bitch he die **herbeast yelled running towards Inuyasha. But stopped running and started shaking 'no you will not hurt him' the real Kagome said. _She's fighting over control _Sango thought. 'Come Kagome fight it come back to us' she yelled so did Miroku and Shippo. **No me take control nooooooo** Kagome's beast yelled as Kagome gain fully control. Red eyes faded to sky blue mixed with violet and the long nails got shorter. 'Kagome' Sango yelled as she ran and hugged Kagome. 'Sango' she whispered. 'Kagome' Inuyasha said stepping forward. 'No get away from me' Kagome took a step back. 'How did this happend?' he asked. 'I need some time alone Sango , Miroku , Shippo' Kagome walked past Inuyasha to talk o her friends. I am going to leave for awhile I'll have to stay in the feudal era cause I can't live there looking like this. 'Oh Kagome please come back soon' Sango cried on Kagome's shoulder. 'I will' Kagome said as looked at the group one last time before she used her Miko powers to bring life back into the battle field. Now it was like it never happened blue skies, green grass with flowers all colors and animals. And then she ran off never looking back with her large yellow bag. Leaving a shocked Iunyasha, A crying Sango and a pissed off Kikyo. Kagome ran until she came into a clearing. By the time she came into the clearing it was already dark. Everything was quiet until her stomach demanded food. 'Im so hungry I havn't eaten since the yesterday' Kagome said as she grab her back pack and started making a fire and boiling some water to make Ramon. **Why did you run? Inuyasha hurt us he needs to die her beast said. **'No he can't help who he falls in love'. 'It was my choice to bring Kikyo back and I hope they are very happy together'. _How I become a half demon anyway _Kagome thought** When you were healing Inuyasha, your and his's blood mixed and your miko powers helped the demon blood to multiply . With the demon blood and your Miko powers you are now a half miko half demon**. 'Wow so I'm gonna need to train more now that I am a half demon'. 'Ok right we are going to rest then go home cause were low on suppiles then find Totosai to build me a sword and also find Sesshomaru to help me train'. **Sounds like a plan** her beast said as they ate the ramon and went to sleep.

**Remember 5 reviews to get another Chapter.**

**Hope you liked it**


	3. Training

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad that I didn't get flames yet. They hurt my feelings *frowns***

**Inuyasha: don't worry if you get flames I'll kill them**

**Me: awww Inuyasha that's so sweet**

**Inuyasha: if you get flames it will take longer to update**

**Me: WHAt! inuyasha**

**Kagome: SIT BOY**

**Me: thank Kagome**

**Me: I don't own inuyasha**

'Hello' = talking

**'Hello' **= human said talking

**Hello **= beast talking

_Hello = thinking_

**Chapter 3**

The sun rose waking up Kagome. '5 more minutes mom.' Kagome slowly opens her eyes remembering what happened yesterday_. _'Good morning beast' Kagome said happily as she prepared breakfest. **Morning Kagome **her beast yawned. 'Hey I was thinking you should have a name. Beast is very weird and makes me feel bad calling you that Kagome said sadly.' Hmmm maybe I call you Misayo watch means Beautiful helpful child.' **Wow I like it **Misayo chirped. **What about your human side?. '**Huh human side?' Kagome said. **Yeah you have a human side sadly we are both in a cage in your mind if either of us take control you take our place and go into the cage in your mind **her beast expianed. 'Wow I have so much to learn' Kagome said in shock**. It's ok would you like to talk to her now**. Sure I would love to name and get to know her Kagome said excitedly. **Ok hold on a sec. 'Hello Kagome I'm your human side I can't wait for you to name me' **she said excitedly. 'Hmmmm I got it how about Karin which means pure ' Kagome said. **'Yay I love it thank you Kagome'** Karin chirped. 'Your welcome and I'm sorry you two have to stay in that cage' Kagome said**. 'It's ok Kagome' **Karin said. 'Ok now that I finished eating let's go find Totosai' she said as Kagome walked to the direction to Totosai's skull. After 3 days of traveling Kagome reach the Totosai's skull. _Dam it's hot _Kagome thought as she jump to Totosai's skull. 'Totosai' Kagome yelled. k-ka-Kagome Totosai said in shock. 'Yes Totosai we defeated Naraku but Inuyasha and my blood mixed and this happened' Kagome expianed. 'Oh so what brings you here' he said happily. Well I need a sward that I can fight with using my miko and demon powers. No worries I'll have it ready in three weeks. When she was about to stand up she smack her neck to find a flat flea. 'Myoga just who I wanted to see' Kagome said as she picked the flea. 'Myoga do you know any mikos that can train me I can't go to Kaede because Inuyasha there.' Well there is this one miko her name is Midoriko' Myoga said. 'Well can you help me find her' Kagome asked. 'Well of course Kagome' Myoga said as he and Kagome went to the forest to find Midoriko. After two days they finally reached Midoriko's village. 'Who goes there' the headman of the village said. My name is Kagome and I seek Midoriko. Is she here? Kagome asked. 'Oh welcome Lady Kagome Midoriko is here let me take you to her' the headman said. The headman takes Kagome to a small hunt and knocks on the door. 'Lady Midoriko lady Kagome has asked to see you' he said as he bowed to a woman with long black hair and brown eyes. 'Why do you seek me' Midoriko said. Lady Midoriko I seek you to help me train me to use my miko powers in battle Kagome bowed. 'Rise Kagome I will help you' Midoriko said. After a week and a half of training. 'Thank you for training me' Kagome said. 'You learned well Kagome I give you this necklace to control your demon and miko powers' she give her necklace. 'Thank you Midoriko' Kagome says as she runs back to Totosai's.

**Remember 5 reviews to get another chapter.**


	4. Swords and Blood bonds

**Hey everybody I'm back thinks gor the reviews they came by so fast Oh well on with the story**

**I don't own inuyasha**

'Hello' = talking

**'Hello' **= human side talking

**Hello **= beast talking

_Hello = thinking_

'Totosai I'm back is my sword ready' Kagome said as she came inside the his skull. ' Kagome I just finished it' Totosai handed a sword with a blue and purple handle and a sliver blade with ridges and a blue and sliver sheath. 'Wow Totosai thank you so much' Kagome said as she hugged Totosai. 'No worries Kagome' Totosai said as he hugged Kagome back. 'Well thanks again Totosai this will come in handy' she said as she left to find the well. **Kagome** Misayo said. 'Yes Misayo' Kagome said.** Me and Karin want Shippo to come **Misayo said sadly. 'Yeah I miss Shippo a lot maybe I can sneak him out' Kagome said. _Ok we're here _Kagome thought she used her miko powers to hide her aura and scent as she hide in the trees. Until she saw Kaede's hut. Kagome sniff the hut but only smelled Sango, Miroku and Shippo. **Shippo** Misayo purred. Kagome giggled as she went inside the hut. 'Mama' Shippo said as he hugged Kagome. 'Kagome' Sango creid as she ran to Kagome. 'Oh mama I missed you so much' Shippo said. 'I missed you too Shippo' Kagome said. 'Shippo would you like to come with me' Kagome asked. 'Do you have to asked me of course I'l go with you' Shippo chirped. When Kagome turned to Sango she put down Shippo walked to her and gave her a hug. 'Sango I missed'. 'Oh Kagome I missed you too' Sango said. 'Kagome can you please stay and eat with us' Sango asked. 'Sure but if I smell Inuyasha and Kikyo coming I have to go' Kagome said as she picked up a bowel of stew.'So how are things going since I been gone' Kagomesaid as she ate her food. 'Things are doing well but when you left Inuyasha made Kikyo his mate' Sango said. 'Oh yeah sorry about what happened that day my feelings got the best of me and Misayo' Kagome said sadly. 'Misayo?' Sango said. 'Oh yeah Misayo is my beast I felt bad calling her that so I named her.' 'My human side is named Karin. 'Oh' Sango said. 'But how did you become a half demon' she asked. 'Well when we were defeating Naraku I was healing Inuyasha my blood and his mixed and my miko powers made the demon blood multiply so now I am a half miko half demon Kagome explained. 'Wow mama that's so cool' Shippo said. 'Mama can I ask you something' Shippo said. 'Can you do a blood bond with me so you can be my real mom' Shippo said looking scared.'Of course Shippo' Kagome squealed. Kagome got a small knife cut their hands and pressed their wounds together and Shippo started chanting and their hands glowed and then they started to glow and when the light faded Kagome had a black fox tail and has red streaks in her hair and tail while Shippo had black streaks and puppy ears. 'Wow mama you look so pretty' Shippo said as he jumped to Kagome's arms. 'Sango why do I smell blood' Inuyasha yelled.'Oh my gosh I have to go Sango and Miroku come Shippo bye you guys' she said as she ran out of the hut past Inuyasha and jump into the well with Shippo in her arms. Blue and purple light started to form and faded. She jump out of the well to see the shrine. 'Thank goodness' Kagome said. 'Mama is this your home?' Shippo asked. 'Yes Shippo I can't wait for you to meet my family she said as she walk inside the house. 'Mom I'm home she yelled. 'Hello dear her mother gasp K-Ka-Kagome what happened' her mother said as she ran over to Kagome. 'Well we defeated Naraku but Inuyasha and my blood mixed and now I am a half demon and I did a blood bond with Shippo my son and now I am part fox' Kagome said as she held Shippo to her mom. 'How cute' her mother squealed as she hugged Shippo. 'Hi grandma' Shippo said. Her mother squealed again as she put Shippo down and turned to Kagome. 'Oh my baby girl you look so beautiful' she hugged Kagome. 'Oh mom I missed you so much' Kagome said.'But I can't stay here long I have to go back to train and I need supplies' Kagome cried on her mother shoulder while her mother rub her ears. Kagome started to purr. 'Your so cute Kagome' her mother said. I'll get dinner ready her mother said as she went to cook dinner.'Come on Shippo I'll show you my room' Kagome said walking to her room. 'Ok Mama' Shippo followed his mother. When they went into her room they both had a bath and changed into clothes. Since Shippo didn't bring clothes he had to use Souta's old clothes. After dinner they both came into bed and cuddle each other.


	5. Coming home and Talking

**Heys guys I'm making another story and I got the plot ready but I don't know which pair I should use the poll is in my profile.**

"Hello" = talking aloud

**Hello = **Beast talking

**"Hello" = **human side talking

_Hello_ = thinking

(Kai is Kagome's mother)

The sun rose waking Kagome and Shippo. "Good morning Shippo" Kagome said smiling as she stretched and yawned. She looked down to see a sleepy Shippo curled in a ball.

"Good morning Mama" Shippo yawned happily.

"Breakfest is ready" her mother yelled from downstairs. "Ok mom" Kagome yelled back as she and Shippo dressed for the day. When they got downstairs her mother was there with a smiling brightly at them. "Here you go" Kai said as she gave Kagome and Shippo their breakfest.

"Mama what's this" Shippo pointed to his plate of bacon and eggs.

"That is eggs and bacon it;s really good here " Kagome said as she stuffed the food into his mouth. His eyes widen as he chewed the food. The next thing you know Shippo is already finishing asking for more. Kagome and Kai chuckled as they put more food on Shippo's plate. After breakfest they went upstairs to pack for the trip.

**Kagome's list**

**Ramen**

**Shampoo**

**Aid kit**

**Clothes**

**Sleeping bag**

**Money (thanks to Miroku's fake exorcisms)**

**Tooth paste and tooth brush**

**Suckers**

**Kagome's pov**

"Well I guess that's eveything Shippo" I said as she hanged her yellow bag on her shoulder. As they came into the living room Shippo and me said their goodbyes and jumped into the well. ''Hey Kagome can we visit Sango and Miroku''? Shippo asked. I thought about it for a moment.

''Sure why not'' I walked into Kaede's hut. ''Kagome'' Sango yelled as she jumped on me. ''Um Sango I can't breath'' I said. Sango started to blush and when she turned around she got up and ran to Miroku and slapped him like there was no tomarrow. ''My dear Sango there is no need to be so harsh'' Miroku rubbed his red check.

''Well maybe you should keep your hands to yourself'' Sango said

''Hello Kagome it's great to see you'' Miroku came up to and hugged me.

''If your hand comes on my ass you will never see the light again I whispered to Miroku as we hugged. Miroku quickly put his hand back. ''Hey you guys do you know were Inuyasha is?'' I asked.

''Sure he's at the tree'' Miroku said. ''Thanks bye come Shippo'' I grab Shippo and walked to the tree. I stop behind some bushes. ''Shippo I need you to hide behind these bushes I need to talk to Inuyasha alone ok'' I said. Ok mama just be carful he said I nodded and put him down. When I went to the tree I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo sharing a embrace.

**Make me sick **Misayo said.

_Calm down it was my choice and I want to make him happy wouldn't you like to see him happy? _I thought. **Yes **Misayo mumbled.

''Inuyasha can I talk to you for a minute'' I asked

''Sure'' Inuyasha said as Kikyo walked off doing God knows what.

''Inuyasha I wanted to say sorry about what happened back there I got a little crazy and I'm happy that you and Kikyo are happy together'' I hugged him. ''Kagome I wanted to know how did you become a half demon'' he said. After I explained what happened Inuyasha hugged tight I'm sorry he whispered in my ear. ''Don't be thanks to Shippo I am also part fox but in a way that makes you my brother I heard him chuckle. ''Yeah I guess that does'' Inuyasha said. I need to talk to Kikyo dont worry I won't hurt her. I walk to Kikyo who was playing with the village kids. ''Kikyo I need to talk to you'' I walked towards Kikyo. ''Kikyo I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about what happened and I am so glad that Inuyasha chose you as his mate'' I said as I hugged her. ''Thank you Kagome I'm so happy that you let me be his mate and bringing me back to life'' Kikyo smiled at me. I hugged herand whispered in her ear ''Make sure you give me lot of pups big sis'' I let go to see Kikyo's face red. ''I have to go there some things I need to go don't worry I'll come back'' with that I ran got Shippo and ran to Sesshomaru's castle.


	6. To my readers

**Hello readers I just wanted to say that a little brat send me this {Guest =This is complete & total GARBAGE . Like seriously .} This is my first freaking story. Sure I made a few mistakes but I'm trying. And I don't think you should should say stuff like that if your not man enough to show your own name. So until you got that fixed. I think you should stop saying things like that. Because all the reviews I got are telling me I'm doing a good job. I don't see anyone bad reviews but yours. And I would like thank the people who did good reviews. And guest the only garbage here is you. I wish I could delete yours but I can't because again your not man enough to show your name. Again thanks everyone for everything and I will update sonn bye.**


	7. Cat demons and Hugs

**Heys guys I wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. And sorry I didn't update soon.**

"Hello" = talking aloud

**Hello = **Beast talking

**"Hello" = **human side talking

_Hello_ = thinking

**Kagome's pov**

''Mama are you and Inuyasha ok'' Shippo asked with a eyes filled with worry.

''It's ok Shippo me and Inuyasha are both fine. In fact me and him are siblings and Kikyo and me are doing good too'' I said

Me and Shippo have been traveling for 3 days and we finally reached Sesshomaru's castle but Shippo got tried again so we ahd to stop about a hour away. Right now Shippo and me are eating snacks that I got from my time.

_I wonder if I'll ever find a mate_ I thought as Shippo and me walked to Sesshomaru's castle. **Don't worry Kagome me and Karin have a good feeling **Misayo said. ''Thanks Misayo but right now I want to do some training'' I said.

**At Sesshomaru's castle**

''Lord Sesshomaru look what Rin found'' Rin said as she held a Cat demon with golden fur , violet eyes and 2 tails.

''Can I keep them Lord Sesshomaru? please'' Rin pleaded.

''Hn very well rin'' Sessomaru with his usally cold voice.

''Yay hello little kitty my name is Rin and I'm going to take care of you would you like?'' Rin smiled happily in return a happy meow.

Rin looked at the kitty when she notice something.

''Oh you don't have a name'' Rin said thinking of the perfect name for him.

''I got how about Aki'' Rin said happily while Aki meowed.

''Hey what's this?'' Rin asked as she pulled off a necklace of a small piece of a gold around Aki's neck.

''Hmm I know I'll give this to lord Sesshomaru it that ok with you Aki ?'' Rin asked.

Aki nodded and nuzzled her neck. Rin giggled and ran to Sesshomaru with Aki behind her.

''Lord Sesshomaru Rin has something for you'' She said as she gave the necklace to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru gently picked up the necklace put it around his neck and hide it in his moko.

''Thank you rin'' he said as he patted her head.

Rin smiled and ran off to play with Ah-Uh and Aki.

**Back at the forest**

Kagome and Shippo were both walking to Sessshomaru castle. Something caught Shippo's eye.

''Mama what's that it could be something dangerous. Don't worry I''' get it '' he said as he jumped into the bushes.

''Shippo'' yelled as she ran up to the bush and move some leaves. When I found Shippo he was sitting on thr grass hold a kitten.

''Aww I wish I brought my camara'' Kagome sqealed.

''Oh wait I did'' She cheered as snaped a picture of the two of them.

''Wait what I'm I doing Shippo are you ok'' She asked.

''Yes Mama I'm ok Look mama'' Shippo said as he ran grab something aand ran back showing a tan cat demon with blue eyes and a tail with sharp spikes.

''Wow'' Kagome whisper in shock.

''Can we keep her please?'' Shippo said with puppy eyes.

Kagome giggled ''Ok Shippo just make sure you help take care of her''

''Ok Mama I will'' he said as he admire the cat. But then he notice something.

''Hey what's this?'' he said as he took off a necklace with a small piece of a gold.

''Hmmm is it ok with you if I give this to Mama as a thank you present'' Shippo asked while the cat nodded.

''Great but before we do anything else we need to name you hmmm how about Sayuri?'' He asked.

With a meow and a lick on the cheek they both ran to Kagome.

''Mama I got something for you'' Shippo ran jumping into Kagome arms as he held the necklace to Kagome.

''Wow it's so pretty thank you Shippo she said as she kissed his forehead.

After a few minutes they reached Sesshomaru's Castle.

''What buisness do you have here?'' One of the gurads in front of the gate asked.

''I am here to see Lord Sesshomaru'' Kagome said standing her ground.

''Very well Come with us one of the gurads said as they walked to Sesshomaru studies.

The gurad opened the door letting Kagome and Shippo in.

''Lord Sesshomaru may I ask you a favor'' Kagome asked.

**Sesshomaru's pov**

One of the gurads open the door and let a woman and a child in whe I finally relized who it was my eyes wided a bit.

**Not to bad **his demon purred.

I groweled at him causing him to stup up.

''What do you want with this Sesshomaru?'' I asked.

As she said her answer I couldn't help but smile a little.

''Well this Sesshomaru will train you in exchange you will care for Rin and teach her. I will show you your rooms'' With that I walked out with Kagome and Shippo behind me.

''This will be your room Shippo'' opening a door to a blue-green room with toys.

''Yay thank you Lord Sesshomaru'' Shippo chirped as he went into his room.

I walk away from Shippo's room to show Kagome's.

''And here's your room'' I open the door showing a room with red and sliver walls. Before I could leave I was pulled into a hug. I looked down to see Kagome hugging me.

''Thank Lord Sesshomau'' She smiled brightly.

I couldn't help but hug her back. It was like Kagome and me were the only two people. It felt so warm I wished we could stay like this forever.

I pull away trying hard not to hug her again.

''Dinner will be ready soon I wil bring a maid to inform you when it is ready'' and with that I walked away.

**Kagome's pov**

When we walked into the room Sesshomaru was sitting in a desk filled with papers and books. He growel and started to think he wouldn't help us After explaining I look into his golden eyes. I get nervous until Sesshomaru broke the slience.

''This Sesshomaru will train you in exchange you will care for rin and teach her. I will show you your rooms'' he said coldly.

I was so happy to hear that and Rin seems like a good girl. I nod and Sesshomaru gets up and walks out of the room. We follow him. He opens the door to show Shippo's room Shipoo thanks Sesshomaru and jumps into his we walk to another door. He shows me my room but before he could leave somthing was pulling me towards him I hugging felling so safe in his arms. I was surpised that he hugged me it was so warm. I was this would moment never end.

But none of them saw their necklaces glow and that little piece of gold gotton a little bigger. He let go while I was trying hard not to whimper.

"Dinner will be ready soon I wil bring a maid to inform you when it is ready'' he said as he walked away.

I go into my room and I fell on the bed. After a few minutes I went into the bahroom and toke a bath.

''Must sleep'' I said as I fell into the soft bed.

After a hour I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I open the door to see Rin smileing brightly and holding a change of clothes.

''Hi Kagome-chan rin has got some clothes and Lord Sesshomaru said dinner is ready'' Rin said.

''Thank you rin'' I patted her head and watched her skip away. I close the door. When I saw the clothes I gasps it was a black and blue dress with pink cherry blossems. After getting changed I see Rin coming out of her room she smile and runs to give me a hug.

''You look like a princess Kagome-chan she said as she grab my hand walked to the dinning room. When we walk into the dinning room Sesshomaru was already there. I put Rin into her seat and I sat next to her and Sesshomaru. The sewrvents bring our food. Rin gets a median size fish with greens and some juice while me and Sesshomaru get a steack veggiesand red wine sance. We all eat in sleience. After dinner we all go back to our rooms

**? pov**

''All is going well'' a man with a deep voice cheered after he watched Kagome and Sesshomarun sharing their embrace.

''Do your really think it's going to work dearest'' A woman asked

''Yes it is already decided fate has got them together and we need to keep them togther. I'll take Aki and you take Sayuri'' the man said

''Ok let's do this'' she said as their souls moved freely finding their destination.


	8. Breakfast and fighting

**Hey guys I'm sorry that I haven't update yet so I'm making this chapter long YAY hope you enjoy is**

**... **"Hello" = talking aloud

**Hello = **Beast talking

**"Hello" = **human side talking

_Hello_ = thinking

**...**

**Kagome's pov**

I wake up really early to see Shippo and Rin curled up with me on the bed. Not wanting to disturb them I went into the bathroom and starting taking a I came back they were still sleeping. I awed and took a picture of them sleeping. I giggled and walked away. To make some breakfest.

''Hmm I know I'll make some blueberry pancakes with bacon and eggs'' I said as I grab my yellow bag and grab some bacon and the pancake batter.

...1 hour later...

''There'' I said as I plated a big stack of pancakes and a big plate of bacon and eggs.

After a few seconds Sesshomaru and the kids wake in.

''What is this'' Sesshomaru said as he looked at the table.

''I wanted to make breakfest so I did'' I said as she watch Sesshomaru and Rin get seated on the table.

''Did you make blueberry pancakes and bacon'' Shippo said as he jumped up and down.

''Yes Shippo I know how much you like it'' I smiled at him.

''Yay thanks mama'' Shippo said as he hugged me.

I hugged him and me and him sat down.

''Kagome-chan what is this'' Rin said as she pointed at the bacon and blueberry pancakes.

''Oh these are blueberry pancakes and this is bacon it's really good'' I smiled as I placed 2 pancakes and 3 straps of bacon on her plate.

She took a small bit and before you knew it the plate was empty. My eyes widen.

''Wow can I have some more please?'' She asked as she hold up her plate.

I giggled and gave her more. I turned to see Sesshomaru looking at the food.

''What's wrong Lord Sesshomaru?'' I asked him

''Hn'' he says as he grab some bacon/eggs and pancakes.

I smile and went to grab some food door myself.

**Sesshomaru's pov **

I wake as usually and took a bath. After I got out I went to Rin's room. When I opened the door she wasn't there. Then Shippo's room after learning he was also gone I ran to Kagome's room to see Kagome ,Rin and Shippo sleeping on the bed.

**She will make a great mother **his beast purred.

''Indeed'' I smirked and went outside.

While I was outside I smelled something good. I walked to Kagome's room to see she was missing. Rin and Shippo wake up and we walk until we see Kagome placing food on the table.

''What is this'' I asked looking at the food.

''I wanted to make breakfast so I did'' she said

**MMMM this smells so good she can cook. One thing we like about mate **his beast said as they smelled the food.

Me and Rin sat down while Shippo jumped up and down talking to Kagome. After they finished talking Rin asked what the food was. I listen to Kagome showing the food to Rin and putting it on her plate. When she took a small bite her whole plate was empty. I chucked as Kagome put more food on her plate.

''Kagome'' I said as she turned to look.

''Yes Lord Sesshomaru'' she asked.

''After this meet me at the gradens there is an outsit like sango's in your room wear when you come. I said as I walked out.

**Kagome pov's**

''I'm so nervous'' I said as grab the clothes Sesshomaru gave me.

Luckily it had a hole for my tail. I happily wagged my tail as I walked.

After reading those books in Sesshomaru studies and finding a serect room filled with more books. Sesshomaru doesn't know it's there because she conldn't smell his scent there.

When I got there Sesshomaru was warming up...Shirtless. I blushed as I walked to Sesshomaru. I see him smirk and I blush harder.

''Well Kagome time to see what you know take your pick on weapons he said as he lead her to a room of weapons.

''Hmmm'' I look around until I see a sword that kinda looked like Sesshomaru.

''I'll take this one'' I said as I took it off the shelf.

He smirked as lead us to a clearing. He goes into fight stance. I whisper a spell and start to glow. When I stopped glowing turned into Sesshomaru himself and the sword turns into Sesshomaru's sword I now know all of Sesshomaru's moves. I smirk and I do the fight stance.

**Sesshomaru's pov**

After a few minutes of waiting I decieded to warm up without my shirt cause my fluff sometimes gets in the way. When I saw the Miko I smirk as she stared at my shirtless form. I let her pick a weapon and testing what she has learned I been seeing her in my studies reading so she may have a few surprises for me. After getting into a fighting stance I noticing her smirking she starts to glow and I get a little worried. Just when I was about to stepped in she stop glowing and I almost fanited when she turned into me. I don't know how or when she learned this but she also manged to create the same sword as me. That's when the battle begain. I run up to her and try to stab her but she jumped are and used her whip to hit me. I wine at the pain

''Dam I must cause a lot of pain to people when I use my whip I thought as got up and start attacking again. At the end of the battle Kagome won.

''You done very well Kagome'' I said as I walked off and went into my room.

**Kagome's pov**

**''**I can't believe I beat Sesshomaru I cheered as I went into my room.

''Maybe he let me win. Who cares I'm so going to rub this on Inuyasha's face when I get back'' I said as my eyes droop.

''Inuyasha oh how I miss the others I'll stop by Shippo can stay here and I'll come alone'' I said as I took my bath and went to sleep.

...

**There you have it guys I hope you guys liked it I will be posting my new story by the end of the week.**


End file.
